


Guarding the Dragon

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Boss/Employee Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: He's that typical billionaire playboy. Born into royalty and raised as a prince. One of the most desirable men in the world and her job was to protect him. Falling in bed with him wasn't in her job description but that's what she's doing right now.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Guarding the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> There is a new ship in town, guys. 
> 
> Read the tags before venturing further.

He's that typical billionaire playboy. Born into royalty and raised as a prince. One of the most desirable men in the world and her job was to protect him. Falling in bed with him wasn't in her job description but that's what she's doing right now. They were in his expensive penthouse and he was sitting on his couch like a prince and Brienne was on her knees.

"Keep going," he moaned running his hand through her blonde hair and encouraging her to suck his cock. A beautiful one in that. Jon groaned loudly as Brienne took him deeper into her mouth, as much as she could bear, and he held her tighter. She bobbed up and down on him, using her hand to compensate for what her mouth couldn’t cover. After a few minutes, she felt him tense and instantly he grabbed her hair, with a bit of force which she enjoyed, the whimper escaped from her mouth was the evidence of that and removed her mouth from his cock.

"Stand up," he said in his command tone. The one that he uses against his employees. She stood up shyly, adjusting her hair and locked her ocean blue eyes with his steely grey. "Strip," he said in the same authoritative tone. Brienne gulped hard and proceeded to remove her suit.

She removed her pistol and carried it to the nearby desk. While doing so her mind went back to how she came to stand in this position. It was Mrs. Lyanna Targaryen who contacted Brienne after her stint in the army and hired her as the new bodyguard for her beloved son, Jon Targaryen, the heir to the Targaryen Inc. That was three months ago. During this time she watched him in fascination as he conducts his business and guarded him outside his door as he fucked supermodels and actresses night after night. Earlier today they both went to the shooting range and challenged one another for the shooting which Brienne lost. She underestimated his skill and he wiped her out. As per the bet she had to do what he wanted and he wanted her.

Honestly, if she had wanted she would have slapped him and walked away from him and the job but something stirred inside her when he proposed the indecent proposal. It's been a long time since she had sex and the guys she fucked were no match to the man sitting on the couch.

She placed her the pistol into the drawer and walked towards him. His eyes followed her every moment. She walked to stand before him and started unbuttoning her shirt in a slow manner. His devilish eyes were trained her as she stood naked before him and waited for the next command.

"Come here," he said in a mere whisper, just for her to hear. She slowly marched towards him. A beautiful man finding her attractive enough made her hot and wet. That mere thought alone made her squirm. As soon as she neared, he pulled her towards in a sudden moment.

Her breasts were planted on his face and he took the opportunity to start kissing and licking her small nipples. They were already hard, and she was sure he could feel her wetness on the tip of his cock.

He positioned his cock in her entrance and looked up at her. It was a silent command, she knew. She closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself onto him. She clutched at his neck and shoulders as his girth stretched her. She was very wert already, but the slow entry was making her even wetter. She felt very full, and the pressure and friction against her inner walls brought on the delicious pain pleasure she had longed for.  
  
He groaned as he was enveloped in her liquid heat. She had not gotten the whole thing inside her yet and already she felt on the precipice of what would be an incredible climax. She dropped down further, taking another two inches, of which she felt every muscle, vein, and throb.  
  
With a buck of his hips, Jon rocketed the last few inches of his cock into her and felt her body tense in his arms. She clutched at him and he felt her fingernails dig into his back. She was trying to suppress her moans, but she inhaled deeply and with it there was a squeal of ecstasy.  
  
Jon went to work slamming his cock in and out of her. The couch shook with their rhythm. She held on as his cock head slammed repeatedly into her cervix. It hurt, but not as much as it felt good. The pain like a garnish to the main course of pleasure. She went over the edge on his third in stroke and howled, through the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.  
  
Jon felt her climaxing around him and fought to control his own release. He had his hands wrapped up behind her and clutching her shoulders as he slammed her down onto him. She was thrusting her pelvis into him on every downstroke and they were burying him in her to his balls.  
  
She was amazed at the sensations he was creating within her as she swept down one orgasmic wave, she was peaking on another. The orgasms wracked her body in spasms. She had locked her ankles behind him, and the sprained one was protesting and shooting spasms of pain to her brain to mix with the pleasure there. She could not spare enough attention to her ankles to unlock them and feared if she did, it might upset the rhythm that was bringing her so much pleasure.  
  
His penis, being as thick as it was, was constantly scouring her G-spot with every stroke. The pleasure was so intense that tears were streaming down her face as he continued his assault on her. He maneuvered her to the floor where he pressed her ass against the silk carpet and pounded into her harder.  
  
With her laying on her back he was able to enjoy the glorious sight of her large breasts deliciously moving on her chest. Her eyes were pinched tightly closed and her mouth was open as she enjoyed her rapture. Her hands were holding tightly to the edge of the carpet and she was pulling herself against his thrusts. He gripped her hips tightly as he climbed steadily towards his own release.  
  
He was watching her for signs that she had enough. One hand came up to clutch at her breast then milk up to the rock hard little nipple and squeeze it tightly between her thumb and forefinger. The added visual treat of her massaging her malleable breasts made it more difficult to restrain himself.  
  
Her tremors were spacing themselves farther and farther apart though and he knew the end was near. She finally slumped back exhausted, and he jerked himself out of her and flopped his heavy penis on her toned belly where it erupted. he gripped it tightly in his trembling hand. He shot thick ropes of semen up her torso to splash violently against the undersides of her breasts and chin. His whole body was tensed and wracked with spasms as each rope jetted out of his cock. She raised her head to watch his twitching cock and caught one on the cheek. She grinned at him, and the vision of his fully flexed torso. She undulated her smooth pubic mound against his tight scrotum and the underside of his throbbing penis to milk the last drops out of him. His face was contorted with the force of the orgasm that was tearing through him.  
  
She reached down and took him into her hands and she squeezed the last few drops out of his softening cock. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and tasted him. She liked the taste and proceeded to scoop more off her body and lick that off her fingers as he watched her through half-lidded, post-orgasmic, eyes.

"Go to the bedroom and wait for me," he said standing up from the floor. "It's going to be a long night."

**This Gif made me do this:**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
